Keep the Bottle Spinning and THEN Rolling
by SociallyDriven
Summary: the bottle pointed to Hermione, she chose “truth” and it was Ron who gave the question. “Who’s your biggest crush in Hogwarts? And don’t bloody tell me it’s some bloody famous guy in our Potions book. A real boy this time!” After saying this, Hermione’s f


**Disclaimer:**

Ron spins the bottle. Bottle stops. Bottle points to SociallyDriven.

Ron: Hah! Okay SD, Truth … or Dare?

SD: Umm, I'm gonna go with … Truth!!

Harry: Okay! I'm gonna ask!

Ron: Hey! I'm the one who spun the bloody bottle!

Hermione: Yeah. But Ron, the last time Harry spun the bottle, _you_ were the one to ask the question. So it's just fair for Harry to ask the next question.

Ron: Oh okay! pouts _-- Oh, he's so CUTE!!_

Harry: Okay SD. Do you own Harry Potter?

SD's eyes widen.

SD: Well … Umm … You see …

Ron: For Merlin's sake woman! Just answer the bloody question!!

SD: Oh … oh fine! I don't own Harry Potter, okay?! The goddess J.K. Rowling does!! now sobbing hysterically Why? WHY?? Why can't I own Harry Potter?!

Hermione: Because you're not J.K. Rowling.

Ron & Harry: Hermione!

Hermione: What? Just merely stating out the facts!

**-end of disclaimer-**

**Keep the bottle spinning … and THEN rolling!!!**

The sunset came and went, flaunting its magnificent presence with the colors of orange, pink, and magenta blending together perfectly, then settling down slowly, letting the stars and the moon take over the heavens. It was already getting dark at the Burrow but three teenagers were still outside, sitting about in a round, but quite skewed table, seeing that one of its legs was shorter than the other three. An empty bottle of fire whiskey was resting contently on the round wooden table, watching as the occupants of its surroundings make "progress" with their activity.

"I've already told you a million times Ron! I'm not telling!"

"But you picked truth!"

"Well … yes I did. But I decided not to tell and now you two have to grip my hands for my punishment."

"Oh punishment my bloody arse. I want to know your answer!!"

"I said I'm not telling!"

Harry watched as his two best friends squabble on for a couple of minutes now.

You see, a while ago, the bottle pointed to Hermione, she chose "truth" and it was Ron who gave the question.

"Who's your biggest crush in Hogwarts? And don't bloody tell me it's some bloody famous guy in our Potions book. A _real_ boy this time!"

After saying this, Hermione's face went to a deep shade of red.

"I … I…" she started.

"Yes?" urged Ron.

Though not really the one that's into gossips, Harry was already sitting on the edge of his chair, trying to hear every word Hermione was saying. It wasn't everyday that his best female friend tells one of her biggest, deepest secrets. And she's actually going to tell them who she _fancies_!

"I …"she said once again. She took a deep breath and then, she just suddenly lifted her hands from her lap and intertwined them, showing them in front of the two males. "I'm not telling."

"WHAT??"

Then Ron started shouting different things like "picking truth" and "bloody women". And just like a natural reaction, Hermione shouted back, which brings him back to the shouting fest in front of him. Seeing that they can go all night with this 'petty disagreement' if not ceased, he decided to save everyone – which is practically just himself – from the splitting headache caused by the two.

But before he could even open his mouth, Ron and Hermione were already on their feet, shooting daggers at each other.

"Uh guys … what's going on?"

It seems that no one heard him because neither of the two moved. Then Hermione coolly took the bottle, gripping it tightly in her hand.

"Right, since Ronald here doesn't want to play by the rules, I guess that we should just dismiss this game and go back inside. Besides, it's nightfall already."

"Oh no you're not!" fired back Ron, gripping the bottom part of the bottle. "We're going to continue this bloody game and _you're_ gonna tell me who you fancy at school!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You're no boss of me!"

They started struggling, each trying to seize power over the game by getting a hold on to the old bottle, with its label completely tattered where it was placed.

"Let go Ronald! I took it first!"

"No, I won't! Not until you tell me who you fancy!"

"What's the big deal? Just let it go! I'm willing to receive the punishment!"

"I don't care! Just tell me!!"

"Okay, that's IT!!" bellowed Harry, not noticing that he too was already on his feet. "Would the two of you just be mature about this matter for once!!? It's just a bloody game!"

He extended his arm towards them, his palm facing the sky. "Give the bottle to me." Neither of them budged. "NOW!!"

Both of them jumped and hastily gave the bottle to the now fuming Harry.

"Very good children. Now, the both of you sit down. We all need to cool off. A war is coming very soon and we can't afford to be starting a fight between ourselves. And most importantly, we can't afford to jump into things without careful thinking. Meaning _no _rubbish criticisms, _no_ hasty allegations, and _no fighting over stupid little things like Truth or Dare_!! You got that?"

The two nodded in response, too ashamed to look at Harry in the eye. They quickly sat down, followed by their rather aggravated best friend.

A few minutes of utter and complete silence, and everyone seemed to cool off.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice, now so soft, rung smoothly into the night sky.

Harry let loose a sigh and stared at the two of them. "I'm sorry if a kinda lost it with you guys. I didn't really mean to get that mad at the both of you. It's all because of the things going on, you know. Dumbledore's death, the upcoming war, Voldemort's steady rise to power … and then this, my best friends screaming at each other at the top of their lungs over trivial things. I just … I just can't take all these meaningless arguing any longer. It's just too much for me to carry!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to … I mean … what I meant was … oh, Harry!!" Hermione got up from her chair and quickly engulfed Harry into a tight hug. "I'm really sorry, Harry. _We're_ sorry." She withdrew him from her hug and looked at him in the eye. "I swear, I'll try with all my best not to fight with Ron anymore. I promise!"

"That goes for me, too. And if we ever fail to keep that promise, feel free disown us as your best buddies and you can even cut off my pride and honor down below!"

"Ronald!" gasped Hermione.

"What?" Then he turned to Harry. "I'm being bloody serious here mate. We won't be a burden to you anymore."

A smile creeped across Harry. "Thanks guys. And I'm really gonna do disown you guys if you ever have even just a little spat. Okay?"

"You can count on us Harry!" said Hermione.

"And what about my precious?" asked Ron, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"You can keep it. It's not like it's worth a collection anyways."

"What? Hey, I should tell you that my –"

"Okay guys! Let's just resume to the _original_ topic at hand, shall we?" intruded Hermione, her face covered in another deep shade of red. "Harry's right about the war. We should really be prepared for it."

"I say we're already prepared! With Lupin shouting at us to get our bloody arses off and get with our training every bloody day!!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah! Relaxing summer this has been!" agreed Harry, rolling his eyes as he talks.

Hermione just raised her right brow at her two best guy friends as her sign of reprimanding.

"What? You can't exactly expect us to be thankful that we receive curses from our _blessed_ teacher as a wake up call at four in the morning!" chimed Ron. "And I swear, I still can feel that that hair growth spell still hasn't worn off. Just look at my hair!" he continued, holding up a strand of hair as emphasis. "And mind you, the spell hasn't worn off on the other parts too."

That confession sent Hermione and Harry laughing hysterically.

From that point onward, they had light conversations, talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hagrid's obsession on "harmless little creatures" and what Snape would look like if he actually applied shampoo on his hair. Harry found himself rolling the bottle of fire whiskey back and forth with his palm, while hearing Ron as he elaborates his opinion on who's the better Chaser: Quigley or Levski.

"I'd say Quigley's still better. He has a _Firebolt_ for Merlin's sake! He can do anything!" he babbled on, as Hermione watch him with slight amusement, her features softening with the effect of the ball of light that she conjured up a while ago.

Harry felt quite elevated. He hasn't had much time to hang out like this with Ron and Hermione in a very long time. So maybe it's because of this somehow calming feeling in him that he managed to let the bottle slip away from the hold of his palm. He watch with wide eyes as the bottle rolled down to where the shorter leg of the table was, just between Ron and Hermione, imagining the sound of glass breaking as the sign of the innocent bottle's death.

"Bottle …" he managed to murmur.

Hermione must have heard him because she tore her eyes away from Ron to see the bottle rolling down the table.

"Oh my! The bottle! It's gonna fall!" then without thinking, she grabbed the bottle, just mere inches from its impending doom. She did manage to save the bottle's life, but what she didn't expect was a hand on top of her hand, which was sill on the bottle, giving off pleasant warmth. She looked up and saw the face of the owner of the rather unexpected hand. It was Ron.

It seems that he too sensed that the bottle needed rescuing and managed to get a hold of it as the same time that Hermione caught it.

They just stared at each other, unaware that there was a witness present. Being in a really awkward moment, Harry released an uncomfortable cough. The interruption of the quiet atmosphere brought back both teenagers to reality and both instantly blushed … but neither of them let go. Another cough was produced by Harry and this time Ron reluctantly lifted his hand from Hermione's.

"Umm … I think we should go back inside now." It was Hermione that spoke.

"Uh, yeah. Mum must be worried about us already." murmured Ron.

Without speaking another word, they all rose from their seats. Harry and Ron was already walking towards the back entrance of the burrow when Hermione placed the old bottle of fire whiskey in the middle of the round wooden table, making sure it won't go off balance again. Before turning away, she lowered her head and whispered to the bottle.

"You had caused some emotional trauma for all of us today, do you know that? Anyways, I'd like to say … thanks. For almost falling down. It was so lovely, his hand on mine. Thanks!"

"Hey Hermione! Hurry up!" called out Ron.

"Coming!" replied Hermione, running towards her two best friends.

And now, the bottle sits all alone once again, watching as three teenagers enter the warmth of the Burrow …

* * *

Author's note: Well?? This is like my second attempt on making a fanfic! I hope you all liked it! Please review!! Flamers, my arms are wide open! just joking! Actually, my first EVER reviewer was a _flamer_!! Stupid git … 


End file.
